One RO1 studies mechanisms of atherogenicity of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins (TGRLP) during the postprandial state in women and men, African-Americans and whites. One RO1 focuses on characterization and cloning of the human monocyte-macrophage receptor for TGRLPs.